deadlands_lucifer_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
CMC Admiralty
The CMC Admiralty serves as the highest command of all of the CMC, and in times of war their decisions superseded the UPG. History The CMC Admiralty was formed in 2224 after it became clear that Humanity must remain united if it is to expand beyond Earth. Since then the CMC Admiralty has gradually molded the CMC and the human colonies into a huge empire of a quadrillion citizens who inhabited over fifty million worlds throughout the milky way. Even before the God Invasion, the CMC was the largest military in human history. With over 300 trillion enlisted personnel and over 200 million starships. Never in human history had an empire reigned for so long or been so large. Structure The Admiralty is lead by an appointed leader given the official rank of Supreme Fleet Admiral. The Supreme Fleet Admiral is a rank only used in times of war due to the amount of power held by the rank. The Admiralty is organised as such: * 'Supreme Fleet Admiral '- The highest rank capable of being achieved in the CMC. Only achievable through a 90% vote during times of war. Officially in charge of the defense of Mankind and all CMC operations. * 'Council of Fleet Admirals '- Consisting of any and all Fleet Admirals, including the Supreme Fleet Admiral. In charge of deciding fleet positions and operations throughout human controlled space. In times of war this also includes the Director General of the NIA as that person is officially a Fleet Admiral. * '''Chamber Admirals - '''Consisting of the Supreme Fleet Admiral, all Fleet Admirals and all enlisted officers with the rank of Admiral. They act much as a parliament of a government might. Deciding changes to regulations, troop deployments, defense of worlds, construction of new fleets and armies and deciding who may be promoted to the rank of Admiral. Relationship with the NIA Since far before the Human-God War the NIA has often acted as though they answer to no one. This however is not true, as the Admiralty often has to remind them. Usually with budget cuts. The NIA offers much to the CMC but demands far more than many Admirals are often willing to provide. However there has been a long held agreement between all Supreme Admirals and Director Generals since the start of the war that as long as the NIA provided new more effective ways to either win the war or hold ground, the CMC would turn a blind eye to both the unending budgets and moral lines crossed by the NIA. The Favoured Son Shortly after the NIA was formed an agreement was struck that would last unchanged to this day and into the future. That so long as Section 28 operated under the control of the Director General and the Council of Fleet Admirals as their own knife used to carve humanity, then the CMC would allow the NIA to act far more on its own than any other branch of the CMC. Although this agreement has faced many tense times it has held strong even during the war.